


Making Things Right

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Intersex, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn works hard to provide for her family and wants to give them the things that they deserve but it's not enough when you're messing out on things and always arguing with your wife who decides that she had enough. The photograph has a decision to made that decides the nature of her marriage as well as the future of her family. Will she make the right choice or lose everything that she holds dear?





	Making Things Right

I never thought that I would find myself in this kind of situation where my wife would like that she no longer wanted to be with me anymore as she’s come to the conclusion that she wants a divorce and honestly I know that it‘s my fault. I know that I haven’t been spending enough time at home like Rachel has been asking constantly to work a less and more time at home with her, Harmony as well as the little life growing inside of her. I just want to give my family everything that they deserve so I work as hard as I can, long nights at the office or jet setting across the country and there have been gorgeous women throwing selves to get bed with me but never touched any of them. I love my family too much to put them through that and I love my wife too much to ever cheat on her with some woman who’s name that I wouldn’t remember in the morning although it is an common topic to most of our arguments. I promise myself a long time ago when I moved out of my parents’ house that I would never become anything like my father who was always never around, working at his office at all hours and banging some tattooed freak on his desk every chance he could.

I hated him for what he put my mother when it became public knowledge of his infidelity and him embezzling fund from his country into an off shore account but what’s worse is that not only was sleeping with his secretary as she ended up pregnant with his baby. There was no way that Russell was planning on keeping the baby as he tried to get the woman to abort the baby, offering to pay for the procedure and the secretary didn’t want the child either but she was too far along. As much as I hate the both of them for ruining my family with their actions, I didn’t hate the little life that was being brought into the world as it didn’t ask to be here so I did what I thought was best. I adopted my little sister as Judy didn’t agree with my decision and has been rather vocal with her disdain for Charlie, saying that it was her fault that her marriage had failed and I should’ve let her go into the system. There was no way that I was going to do that as my mother had given an ultimatum between her helping me pay for college or my sister and that decision was difficult one but I made it as I never regretted it.

I haven’t spoken to neither one of my parents since then as I feel that I don’t need them in my life while they were never there when I was growing and I don’t need them now that I’m an adult. Raising an child while attending classes was difficult but luckily my trust fund covered most of my tuition and expanses but with the close relationship that I have with my uncle on Russell’s side, he was more than willing to help out. He was going to give me any handouts as he told me that I have to work for everything that I have since I don’t have my parents supporting me financially but I’m a Fabray as Fabrays are no strangers to hard work. Then there was Rachel who would show up on the weekends to help me with Charlie who has gotten rather close with after a few months of talk through emails and text messages as I never thought she would become one of my best friends. I knew about how I feel about the tiny diva for awhile now as everything that I had put her through in high school makes sense now but I never thought that she would return my feelings especially if she knew about my anatomy.

For years, I have been hiding the fact that I have a fully functional penis between my legs and I knew that I was never attracted to men but I pretended that I did because I wanted to please my parents. I had the idea instilled in my head that I would get married to a man that I didn’t love, become an real estate agent like my mother, still living in Lima but now that has been destroyed. When I came to Yale, I was able to explore the new territory of my sexuality but not a lot of girls were interested in being with someone that has a child with them twenty-four seven. One night that I left my sister with Uncle Duncan because the petite singer wanted to take me out for a night on the town and we had gotten rather drunk that night as we stumbled into my apartment to drink some more, playing twenty one questions. I should’ve known that it was a terrible idea but when Rachel had asked me if I had ever been with a woman sexually, I didn’t answer in the most conventional way as I grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her with everything that I had.

One thing lead to another as we ended up, limbs entangled and I’m pretty sure that I had freaked out pretty hard as I had expected that I ruined the friendship that was the most important to me but she reassured me that knowing my secret didn’t change anything. True to her words, the tiny diva didn’t leave but she spent a lot more time in my apartment with Charlie and I while attending NYADA and going out on auditions but I reassured her that she didn’t need to check in on us via Skype every other day. Slowly the nature of our relationship began to change as I gathered enough courage to ask her out on a date which she happily agreed to as I tried to make it as magical and romantic as possible only to have be a total disaster. The petite singer said that she enjoy our time together and just being with me regardless of what we were doing was magical as we went on little dates as often as we could with an eighty mile distance between us, we made it work. When we graduated from our colleges, we moved in together after Rachel landed the role as Franny Bryce in the revival of Funny Girl and I was in the front row with my sister in my lap, cheering her on like a very supportive girlfriend.

The tiny diva was very supportive of me when I told her that I wanted to be a photographer as she urged me to follow my passions as I built my portfolio, taking minor jobs that I could get my hands on. I even post some of my work online and it wasn’t long before I was contacted by an agency to work for them and I took the job as they paid me well for the work that I produced, sending me to exotic places all over the globe. I became one of the most sought after photographer in America as Rachel quickly becoming an instant superstar on Broadway while working hard to make our dreams a reality, around two years after we moved into our new house, I asked my girlfriend of six years to marry me. The tiny diva ecstatically said yes, jumping into my arms without warning and we were married as she never looked more beautiful in that moment but I was wrong as she told me that she was pregnant with our daughter Harmony. Seeing the petite singer’s stomach expand with our child growing in her belly is a magical sight and Charlie couldn’t be any more excited about becoming an auntie, stating she was going to look after her.

The six year old excitedly did everything that she could to be even more helpful around the house and going as far as refusing to allow her other big sister do lift no more than a finger and when our child decided that she was ready to meet us, she came with an amazing set of lungs. She was pretty much a carbon copy of her Mommy and I instantly fell in love with her, knowing that I would everything that I could to make sure that she needs and that she’s protected. I want the best for my family as I started working more and more but I didn’t think nothing of it as I missed a few soccer games here and there, a recital every once in a while but Rachel tried to get me to work less but I didn’t listen, saying that I needed to work. I know that couples have arguments and they fight from time to time but lately that’s all that we seem to be doing and I know that it’s effecting Charlie and Harmony but I didn’t realize how bad things truly were until the tiny diva told me that she wanted a divorce. I have until midnight tonight to come home and try to work on making things or I’ll be served divorce papers into the morning as I’ve sitting in this bar for nearly four drinking my sorrows away.

I can’t be that I manage to fuck things up so badly with my wife that she felt that she had no other options but to divorce me but can I really blame her? I should’ve been home more, I should’ve been better for her and the kids as there’s a lot of things that I should’ve done but I didn’t. Charlie wouldn’t even talk to me anymore, Harmony looks at me with sadness in her eyes as she cries herself to sleep every night and my wife looks at me with disappointment in her eyes. Maybe they’re better off without me to fuck up their lives. I downed another drink of whiskey before drinking the mostly empty bottle to pour myself another drink, only to have a one hand on my hand stopping me as I look up to see Santana and Dave looking at me pitifully.

“You look like shit, Fabray” Santana said tactlessly. 

“You sure do know how to make a girl feel special” I said scoffing lightly. 

“What are you doing here? Do you want your wife to leave you, taking the kids with her? Do you even care” Dave asked sympathetically. 

“Of course, I fuckin’ care that the love of my life is leaving me and taking the kids with her. I care so freaking much that it hurts but she… she doesn’t want me anymore. I fucked up so bad as we do nothing but argue now and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore” I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. 

Santana grabs me by the collar of my shirt, slapping me as hard as she could across the face as the situation feels all too familiar as the two of us have been friends for most of our life. We may argue and fight a lot but we care about each other to slap some sense into each other because we know that we have each other’s back when it feel counts while Dave only became my friend midway through our junior year of high school after pinning after Rachel and Kurt respectively. The two were my maid of honor and best man at my wedding as I knew that these two are not only my friends but they’re my family and right now, I needed them both.

“Well then you get up off your ass and fight your goddamn family. Show her that you don’t want to lose them or I swear to all that’s holy that I will help Berry take everything you have in the divorce so you better pull your head outta your ass” Santana said pulling me away.

“Quinn, you know that Rachel doesn’t really want a divorce but just for you to chose her and your family over anything else” Dave said putting his hand on my shoulder. “If you don’t go to her then it’s gonna be the biggest mistake of your life and I don’t want to live a life of regret” 

I nodded, quickly sobering up before leaving some money on the counter as I run out of the bar to find out that it’s pouring outside but I don’t care because I needed to go home. I run the twelve miles to get home, hoping that my wife is still there and hasn’t made any decision yet as I enter the lobby, contemplating about taking the elevator before better of using the stairs. I run up all the way to the penthouse towards the front door, struggling to get the key into the keyhole to find Rachel fast asleep on the couch with her hand on her growing belly in my Yale sweatshirt and nothing else. The tiny diva says that wearing underwear to bed feels to restrictive as I kneel in front of her, memorizing her gorgeous face and remembering all of the good times that we’ve had over the years. I press a loving kiss on her forehead causing her to stir as her eyes flutter open to look at me for a moment before looking at the clock behind my head as a small smile forms on her face as I open my mouth to apologize for being such an idiot although the words never come out.

The Broadway starlet grabs me by the front of my shirt, smashing our lips together, igniting a fire inside of me as we practically rip each other’s clothes off while alternating between fast fucking and making passionate love in front of the fireplace. Several rounds later, we’re basking in the afterglow as I hold my wife close for the first time in what feels like an eternity and I knew in that moment that there’s nowhere that I would rather be than with my family.

“Rachel, I’m so, so sorry. I lost sight of what’s truly important and I want to make things right again. I want my family more than anything in the world. I love you so much” I said tearfully. 

“You don’t know how I’ve been waiting to hear you say that” Rachel said gently wiping away my tears, smiling softly. “I love you too Quinn and we can start in the right direction, together” 

“Thank you” I said kissing my better half.

* * *

The End 


End file.
